legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P6/Transcript
(Adam and Malozen are seen fighting against Insurgents) Insurgent #1: *Gets knocked away* GAH!! Malozen: *Roar* Adam: Nice hit Malo! Malozen: Thank....you... Adam: These guys don't stand a chance! (Malozen takes down a few more attacking Insurgents) Malozen: *Growls* Adam: Hmph! (Adriana joins Adam's side) Adriana: Hey! Adam: Adriana, mind giving these guys a headache? Adriana: I hate to do it, *Pulls out microphone* But I'm on it! Insurgent #3: EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!! (Adriana sings a loud powerful note releasing a sound wave) Insurgent #2: GAAAAAH!!!! Insurgent #5: SO!! FUCKING!! LOUD!!! Adam: Yeah! Alright! Insurgent #1: Grrn, damn bitch couldn't sing for shit!! (Most of the Insurgents collapse from the sound) Insurgent #1: *Growls* (Adriana stops singing) Adriana: Got 'em! Adam: Yes! Adriana: Now the rest of you! Stop fighting now! I gathered you all together and now I am disbanding this group! Insurgent #1: You're not our bloody boss you witch! (Adriana looks over at the armored Insurgent) Insurgent #1: And if you're gonna stick around, then you'll have to lose a few limbs for it! Observe. (The Insurgent activates a wrist-mounted plasma blade) Adam: !! Insurgent #1: I'll mince you and the boy into right good chops! Adam: Oh crap. Adriana: Nothing we can't handle Adam! Just use Malo! Adam: R-Right! (The two go and charge toward the Insurgent. The scene then cuts to Amanda fighting against a few other Insurgents) Amanda: Man, you're relentless! (Amanda punches a few more guys) Amanda: But nothing a skilled fighter like me can't- (Cinder's ally, Mercury Black, then kicks Amanda in the back of the head) Amanda: !! GNN!! (Amanda turns and backs away holding her head) Amanda: The hell?? Mercury: Hmph. Amanda: You another Insurgent or something? Mercury: You wish. I wouldn't waist my time with these losers. Amanda: Well, guessing from the blow to the head, you've got some kind of skill. Mercury: So I've been told. (The Insurgents then back away and go to find the other heroes) Amanda: Well uhhh, one on one? Mercury: Fine by me. Word of warning: I play to win. (Mercury fires gun shot from his feet) AManda: WHOA! *Dodges* (Amanda looks in shock) Amanda: What the fu- You're seriously telling me you've got guns in your shoes?! Mercury: *Shrugs* Amanda: Guess I'll have to get rough myself! (Amanda charges up energy) Amanda: Get ready cause this isn't gonna feel nice! Mercury: Bring it! (Amanda charges toward Mercury before the scene cuts to Burning Sun grabbing Tyrian's tail as it goes to stab him) Burning Sun: Gnn! Tyrian: *Crazed smile* Burning Sun: Anyone ever told you that stabbing isn't a good way to make friends!? Daniel: Keep that freak back Sun! Burning Sun: I'm! Fucking! Trying! (Burning Sun grabs the stinger, piercing his hand a bit as a small bleeding wound opens on Daniel's palm) Daniel: GAH!! Burning Sun: Oops, shit sorry! Daniel: Now if that doesn't hurt to high hell I don't know what does! Good thing he can't poison me through Burning Sun. Oliver: Just keep him at it! I got Cinder and the other bitch! Daniel: You do that! (Oliver runs off) Daniel: Now on to you! Burning Sun: *Growls* Daniel: I'll give you this one chance sir, cease the attack and run off! If you persist to resist, I'll have Sun beat you to a pulp! Burning Sun: And you REALLY don't wanna feel what that feels like! Tyrian: Your words don't scare me little man! And neither does your fiery ghost friend! Burning Sun: Oh then let me demonstrate WHY you should be afraid. (Burning Sun pushes the tail out of his way) Tyrian: ! Burning Sun: Now feel my wrath! (Burning Sun scores a hit on Tyrian's face) Tyrian: GNN!! Daniel: Yeah! Nice hit Sun! Burning Sun: And now I'll show you just how evil you really are! (Burning Sun goes to attack again, but Tyrian manages to dodge the attack) Burning Sun: ! Daniel: Crap! (Tyrian moves past Burning Sun and charges toward Daniel) Tyrian: *Maniacal laughter* Daniel: INTERCEPT BURNING SUN!!! Burning Sun: Right! (Burning Sun charges back over and stands in front of Daniel to block him. The scene then cuts to Amanda landing away on the ground) Amanda: GNN!! Mercury: Heh. Not so tough are ya. Amanda: *Gets up* Don't underestimate me asshole! Unlike you, I don't need cheap tricks to beat you! (Amanda charges up again) Amanda: All I need is one good hit and you're done for! Mercury: You said that the first time. Amanda: Well this time I'm ready! Mercury: Well bring it on then. You won't be able to- (Amanda suddenly shoots forward) Mercury: !! Amanda: EAT THIS!! (Amanda rams her fist into Mercury's chest) Mercury: GRAH!!! Amanda: RAAAH!!! (Mercury flies back and slides on the ground) Amanda:....*Looks at her fist* Whoa. (Amanda looks over at Mercury) Amanda: Hey uhhh, are you okay? Mercury:...... Amanda: *Thinking* Shit I didn't kill him did I? (Amanda walks up to Mercury) Amanda: Dude? *Gently kicks him* Mercury: *Groans* Amanda: Uhh, you good? Mercury:.....I think.... Amanda: Nothing's broke right? Mercury: …. Maybe a rib or two? Amanda: Well better then being dead right? Mercury: True..... (.......) Amanda: Well uhhh, I'm gonna run off to the others now. Mercury:....... Amanda:.....Y-Yeah, bye. (Amanda runs off before the scene cuts to Oliver dodging Cinder's fireballs with his speed) Oliver: Over here! No wait, over here! Cinder: *Growls* Oliver: Can't hit what you can't catch! Cinder: Try this! (Cinder activates her wind powers) Oliver: Whoa! (Oliver stumbles back) Oliver: Shit! (Oliver falls down) Oliver: Oof!! Cinder: Hmph. Oliver: *Stands back up* Was that really it? I expected something better. Cinder: I'll show you better! (Cinder fires another fireball) Oliver: Shit! Time to move! (Cinder then throws another fireball as Oliver runs off. He then stops running right as the fireball strikes, hitting him) Oliver: GNN!! *Thinking* The hell?! She knew where I was gonna end up?! (Oliver lands on the ground) Oliver: OW!! Cinder: Gotcha. Oliver: *Groans* (Amanda is seen running before she sees Oliver) Amanda: *Gasp* Oliver! (Amanda runs over to Oliver) Amanda: You okay?! Oliver: *Groans* Yeah I'm good. Amanda: *Sighs with relief* Thank god. (Amanda helps Oliver up) Cinder: Hm, Miss Nierens. Amanda: ! (Amanda looks at Cinder) Amanda: Oh shit...Cinder... (Amanda and Oliver look over at Cinder) Cinder: Excellent. Two birds for the price of one. *summons her swords* Amanda: ! Oliver: Goddammit. ???: *Voice* Guys! (A tendril wraps around Cinder's wrist as she looks over at Malozen and Adam) Malozen: *Growls* (Adriana runs up) Adriana: We gotcha! Amanda: Adriana! Oliver: Adam! Cinder:..... Adam: We got you Cinder! Adriana: Surrender! Cinder:..... (Cinder's arm suddenly catches fire) Malozen: !! *Hisses and pulls back* Adam: Malo! Malozen: Fire....bad... Adam: Damn, I lost grip on her! Oliver: Well we've still got numbers! Cinder: Emerald? (Emerald joins Cinder) Emerald: I'm on it. (The group prepares for what Emerald will do. Suddenly, another Cinder appears) Oliver: what the?! Adam: Another one! Amanda: They can clone themselves?! Adriana: No, it has to be a trick! Oliver: Still, we can't let them win! (Then another Cinder joins) Adam: AH!! ANOTHER ONE!! Amanda: What is goi- (Suddenly SEVERAL Cinders appear) Oliver:...….. Cinder: You were saying about being outnumbered? (Every Cinder holds up arm and creates a ball of fire) Oliver: ! Adam: Shit... Cinder: Time to end this! (Cinder prepares to throw) Daniel: *Voice* Hold it. (Everyone looks at Daniel who's arriving) Daniel: Nice trick there Cinder. Your buddy there's got an interesting power. (Burning Sun starts to glow) Daniel: But it's gonna take more than hallucinations to stop us. (Burning Sun then unleashes a heat wave, burning the illusions away) Burning Sun: Illusions destroyed. Emerald: What?! How did he-!? Adam: Those were illusions?? Daniel: You couldn't tell? Adam: I-....No. Daniel: Heh. Oliver: Wait, what happened to- Daniel: Scorpion guy? Made him run off with a little smack down. Oliver: Oh. Daniel: Yeah. And now... (Burning Sun's fists catch fire) Daniel: I can set these two ablaze! Burning Sun: Hmph! Cinder: *Growls* This will be settled another time! (Cinder slams on the ground creating a giant gust of wind) Daniel: Whoa! Oliver: NO!! (the two start to run off) Burning Sun: GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PANSIES!!! (The two vanish out of sight) Burning Sun: Dammit! Daniel: They got away! Oliver: Every time! Adriana: Oh they'll be back eventually. Daniel: Right.... Adam:.... Amanda: Oh wait! Hold on, I managed to injure one and left him over here! Daniel: You did? Amanda: Yeah come on! I'll show you! (Amanda leads the others to where Mercury was) Amanda: See? He's right- !!! (Mercury is seen gone) Amanda: Aww man! He's gone too! Adam: You sure you had him? Amanda: I had too! I hit him good! Oliver: Why didn't you cripple him more?? Amanda: He was on the ground and had broken ribs! I thought it was enough! Oliver: I would've at least broke one of his legs. Adam: Seemed like a smart thing to do. Amanda: Well sorry! Adriana: Let's just get back home. The government can handle the rest. Daniel: Right. Let's get moving. (The heroes go and start to leave. Mercury is then seen in a nearby alleyway watching them leave before he limps away into a portal) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts